When forging a connection between the segment tang and armature wire, both heat and pressure are applied to the tang. This can result in distortion of the commutator base beneath the tang. If the distortion is too great the base collapses away from beneath the tang so that it is no longer adequately supported in the forging process. The forging process typically produces a temperature of 430 degrees centigrade at the tang. Thermoplastics materials, which are most desirable for forming the commutator base, may withstand this temperature, but the combination of temperature and pressure distorts the base.